viking_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Aura Quarters
There are 5''' different areas you can search. Each search on a specific area has a chance to unlock the next area for '''1 search. A player can also choose to explore all open areas at once with the "Search All" button. For strategy, see Strategy. Mechanics Pay Silver to search an area and get a random Hero Emblem as a reward. VIP9 players can pay 20 gold directly for the fourth statue to search it one time. Non broken Emblems can be equipped by heroes (they can equip more the higher they are advanced). Each type of Emblem will grant the heroes it's equipped by a special boost in Stats and in Viking Power. Heroes cannot equip two emblems of the same type (cannot equip multiple attack emblems). At most eight emblems can be used at one time. There are ten different types, and it is generally recommended to avoid Skuld's and Odin's emblems which increase accuracy and dodge chances. *SPECULATION* Some playeres claim these two skills do nothing. After a while, a player will have many unused Emblems. Unused Emblems can be fused. Fusing Emblems using the "Fuse All" button will give experience to one emblem (the one you select) and remove all other equal or lower tiered emblems that are lv 1''' in the Aura Quarters inventory (except for Broken Emblems). '''Dragging and dropping an Emblem onto another Emblem will fuse the two and give the second Emblem the addexp from the first. The first Emblem can be of any lv but must still be the same or lower tier than the second Emblem. Purple Exp emblems are the one exception and can be fused into any tier emblem. Exp is given as follows (for one Emblem): (VP = Viking Power) When an Emblem has sufficient exp, it will level up and increase the bonus given to the hero. The MAX lv for an Emblem is 21. As noted before, Broken Emblems cannot be fused. They however can be sold for 25 Silver each. Players are given one Life Stones for each exploration when spending Silver in 4th or 5th area in the Aura Quarters. When they have enough Life Stones, they can spend those to buy a Purple (10 Life Stones) or an Orange (30 Life Stones) Emblem of a specific type. Hero Emblems Emblems come in 5''' different tiers: *Broken (useless) *Green *Blue *Purple *Orange Experience emblems can only be purple tier. There are '''11 different types of Hero Emblems: Strategy Min/Max Once you acquire orange emblems, you should focus on upgrading those. In the meantime, the most effective way of preserving the XP of all those green emblems is to make level 3 green emblems (which have an XP return rate of .36). However, you'll probably still end up filling your inventory with blue emblems before getting an orange emblem, in which case the best option is to use them to upgrade one blue emblem as high as possible, for an XP return rate aproaching .33. Relaxed A simple method is to get a purple emblem of any bonus and upgrade that with other green and blue emblems. While you lose xp in the long term, the xp lose is minor considering the overall scope of the game. This method also takes much less time. Emblem Bonuses Freyja's Emblems Freyja's emblems increase HP Tyr's Emblems Tyr's Emblems increase Attack Gefjon's Emblems Gefjon's Emblems increase Physical Defense '''(PDef) '''Heimdall's Emblems Heimdall's Emblems increase Magic Defense (Mdef) Baldr's Emblems Baldr's Emblems increase Skill Damage (SD) Thor's Emblems Thor's Emblems increase Crit Chance '''(CC) Values in % '''Skuld's Emblems Skuld's Emblems increase Accuracy '''(Acc) Values in % '''Odin's Emblems Odin's Emblems increase Dodge Chance '''(DC) Values in % '''Hodr's Emblems Hodr's Emblems increase Crit Damage '''(CD) Values in % '''Sif's Emblems Sif's Emblems increase Stacked Damage (SD) It's similar to Vigdis' skill''' Cursed Rune''' *Can Be Useful in Early?* Experience Emblems Experience Emblems are used to give massive amounts of Experience to other Emblems!!! This emblem cannot be equipped or leveled up. The only use is to add exp to other emblems. Save these emblems to use on orange emblems. An emblem that gains multiple levels at once will have the same stats as an emblem that gained levels one by one. Category:Features